Toronto Transit Commission route 42 'Cummer'
42 Cummer is a bus route operated by the Toronto Transit Commission in Toronto, Ontario, Canada. Route Details This route services Cummer Avenue, and continues east along McNicoll Avenue. There is one western terminal, which is Finch Station. Eastern terminals include Victoria Park Avenue for 42, Middlefield Road for 42A, and Kennedy Road for 42B. Branch 42 loops counter-clockwise via Gordon Baker Road. Branch 42A loops counter-clockwise via Maybrook Drive, Passmore Avenue, and Middlefield Road. Branch 42 only operate during rush hours on weekdays. History * March 30, 1974 - Service operates from Finch station via north on Yonge Street, east on Cummer Avenue and McNicoll Avenue to Pharmacy Avenue, looping clockwise via south on Pharmacy, west on Finch Avenue and north on Victoria Park Avenue. Service operates seven days a week, 18 hours a day. * November 22, 1980 - Route extended beyond Pharmacy via east on McNicoll and south on Birchmount Avenue to an existing off-street loop located on the Hydro right-of-way. Additional rush hour buses continue to turn at Pharmacy. * February 8, 1982 - Buses now loop counterclockwise via north on Victoria Park, west and south on Gordon Baker Road, and southeast on Harold Evans Drive. Service on Birchmount branch unchanged. * 1983 - Moved to Malvern Division. * 1990s? - Moved to Wilson Division. * January 21, 1991 - Service extended east on McNicoll beyond Birchmount to a new off-street loop northeast of the corner of McNicoll and Silver Springs Boulevard (one block west of Kennedy Road). Off-peak service continues to turn back at Birchmount. Additional rush hour service continues to turn back at Victoria Park. * July 21, 1991 - Off-peak service extended from Birchmount to Kennedy. * Feburary 15, 1998 - Rush hour service extended east of Kennedy to Middlefield Road, looping counterclockwise via north on Maybrook Drive, west on Passmore Avenue and south on Middlefield. * March 21, 1999 - Became an accessible route. * March 31, 2002 - Moved to Eglinton Division. * June 18, 2006 - Service currently operates seven days a week on the 42B Kennedy branch, with additional service provided to Middlefield on 42A and Victoria Park on 42. Service operates at 30 minute intervals on Sundays, and combined service is as frequent as every six minutes during the morning rush hour. * November 23, 2008 - Off-peak service added east of Kennedy Road, on the 42A branch. Service will operate every 20 to 30 minutes, and extended until 1:00 AM. * November 23, 2008 - Returned to Wilson Division. * November 23, 2008 - Became a bike rack route. Branches This route has 3 branches: * 42 Finch Station - Victoria Park * 42A Finch Station - Middlefield * 42B Finch Station - Kennedy Overnight Service Overnight service is provided by the small portion of Yonge St. by 320 Yonge. No overnight service on Cummer and McNicoll Avenues. However, the route operates until 1:00 AM every day. Vehicles Buses that can appear on 42 Cummer include Orion VII and Orion VII NG . Rarely, Orion V and GM New Look may provide service. Summary References Transit Toronto Surface Route Histories - 42 Cummer Category: TTC Bus Routes